Private Lessons
by bellakitse
Summary: Rachel's romantic fantasy once again crashes and burns so she seeks out knowledge she lacks from a top teacher.  Set during the summer after 'Journey'.
1. A Fairytale Come Crashing Down

Title: Private Lessons

Category: Glee

Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst

Ship: Rachel/Puck - mentions of Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Finn/Santana, Puck/Santana, Finn/Quinn.

Word Count: 2244

Rated: M

Summary: Rachel's romantic fantasy once again crashes and burns so she seeks out knowledge she lacks from a top teacher. Set during the summer after 'Journey'.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter 1.

If there was one thing Rachel Berry knew in her sixteen years of life, it was that when she was happy, especially with her love life, life would turn around and slap her with a reality check. A cosmic form of pulling her pants down, telling her to get real: "You're Rachel Berry and maybe one day you'll be famous, have awards, adorning fans and men falling at your feet, but right now, you're Rachel Berry, loser in high school, gleek and if you can get anyone to even look your way, it will blow up in your face. Big. Time."

She really should have known better, her short but humiliating history should have prepared her or at least made her cautious for that proverbial all too big shoe to drop right on her head. Her first go around with Finn had been nothing but a ploy to get her back in Glee, flirting with false possibilities before being left to stand alone as he walked away hand in hand with his perfect girlfriend.

With Noah…well even now she wasn't sure what she and Noah had shared in their short time together. She only knew that her thoughts would stray to him when she least expected it and that their break-up had stung more than it should have for two people who were in it to distract themselves.

And Jesse. God! Just thinking of him filled her with unbearable sadness and anger. So when Finn proclaimed he loved her, she should have seen the neon red warning sign flashing, screaming at her to turn back right then and there! Humiliation and pain were up ahead. But like the hopeless dreamer she was, she had once again walked into a relationship blinded by her own naiveté.

The pretty fairy tale she had woven lasted a month. Regionals had come and gone without a victory but Glee still stood standing which in the end had mattered surprisingly to her more than winning a trophy. Classes had ended and her summer had started with friends to hang out with and with a boyfriend at her side, a first in her world. That world was now crumbing under her feet as she stood outside on Tina's patio, hidden by the darkness of the night from the two people before her.

She watched almost disconnected from the situation as the pretty Latina kissed her boyfriend, she watched the way he kissed her back for a moment before he gripped her shoulders and pushed her away from him gently.

"Sans we can't do this, Rachel…" She heard him say and she breathed a little easier. Maybe it wasn't as bad as her mind was telling her.

"Rachel is inside." She could deal with this, it was Santana initiating this.

"She's my girlfriend, I care about her." Her Finn wouldn't do this to her.

"Does she know, Finn?" It would be okay.

"Sans…" If she left now her world could stay the way it was. Intact.

"Does she know that you lost your virginity to me while she was with Jesse?"

"No, and she's never going to know, I'm sorry, Sans." He answered, placing a soft kiss on her mouth that lingered and walked away, leaving an upset Santana standing alone, never knowing he had hurt more than one girl with his words and actions. Rachel watched as Santana brought her hand to wipe away an angry tear that had worked its way down her cheek, covering her mouth so the girl couldn't hear her own sobs.

She waited until Santana walked back into the house before she walked out of the shadows, going to the railing, she gripped it tight to keep from screaming, the wood biting into her skin as it turned white from the pressure. He had lied to her when she had asked about him and Santana he had lied. She had lied, too, she remembered, but his lie seemed so much worse. She had thought that they were on equal footing. Her mind had created a fairytale moment where they would come together and take that oh so important step for the first time… together.

Now though, all she could picture was Finn and Santana, Finn kissing her, Finn touching _her_. All the things that Santana had probably taught him, things she knew nothing about. _No, and she's never going to know. _He had no intention of telling her; if and when they slept together, he intended to keep her in the dark.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel whipped around at the soft voice and found Quinn looking at her warily.

"I heard them, too." Quinn answered at Rachel's questioning gaze. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"You're sorry," Rachel answered bitterly finding an outlet for the sadness and the anger that was quickly building. "Shouldn't you be laughing at my expense? My boyfriend obviously finds it very easy to lie to me, the sexpot of our little group is after him and I'm supposed to compete with that? You should be rolling on the floor, laughing."

"A year ago I would have." Quinn answered truthfully, coming to lean on the railing the way Rachel was.

"A lot has changed, are you okay?"

Rachel tried to keep from crying again but couldn't stop the way her eyes filled, blurring her vision. "No, how am I suppose to measure up to Santana and her sexual experiences?"

"You don't, Rachel, Finn doesn't care about that."

"But I do!" She exclaimed. "We were supposed to be the same, coming into this relationship and now, we're worlds apart and he's lying!"

"Rachel…"

"I need to level the playing field."

Quinn stared at the girl, surprised at the vehemence in the brunette's voice. "Rachel, don't do something you'll regret."

"I need to go," She said standing up. "Quinn, please don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay," Quinn answered, sighing as she took in the resolved look in Rachel's eyes. "I'll make something up about why you had to leave."

"Thank you," Rachel whispered and on impulse hugged the blonde girl. "Bye."

"Bye," Quinn said softly, watching as Rachel left quickly. "This is going to be ugly."

xxx

Noah Puckerman laid in his bed, staring up at his ceiling; it was late and he could hear his little sister taking advantage of the fact that their mother was working the late shift at the hospital by watching TV downstairs. His phone chirped for the fourth time in the night and he ignored it; he knew that it was one of his friend's texting him to come over but like every other time this summer, he ignored the invitation the gleeks offered.

He was grateful, even though, he would never admit it out loud that they were extending the hand out to him after everything that happened with him, Quinn and Beth. But being around them just seemed to remind him of how different and uncomfortable things were.

Quinn and he, while in a better place, weren't together, something that he knew deep down was for the best. He loved her, she was the beautiful blonde that had given him a daughter, he would always love her as the mother of his child, but he wasn't in love with her. Not to say that he would kick her out of his bed but even that had changed, he couldn't see Quinn as just a girl he wanted to bed. Fact was since his little girl was born, he couldn't seem to discard girls as easily as he could before, leaving him with a weird sense lost of identity.

If he wasn't Puck, bad-ass, cougar chasing sex god, then who was he?

It didn't help that lately his focus had been placed on one girl with long tan legs and pouty pink lips soft as silk that seem to invade his dream, leaving him frustrated. Rachel Berry. He still wasn't sure when she had come onto his radar but he remembered after they had lost Regionals and he had lost Beth as he and Mr. Schuester played together for the group he had looked over at her, the sight of her head on his former best friend's shoulder had annoyed him in a way that surprised him. Since then, his thoughts seem to drift from the short time they dated with their hot make outs to the fact that now Finn knew the way she sounded when she moaned. The territorial part of his brain telling him his ex-buddy had no right since he had been her boyfriend's friend, the hypocrisy of the thought not lost on him.

It was crazy! Which he guessed, shouldn't have surprised him since the person in question was half crazy herself and was now making him crazy.

He remembered the last time he saw her, after everyone had left the Glee room; he had remained with the excuse of packing up his guitar, instead he had stayed strumming a familiar tone. He sensed the moment he wasn't alone with his misery and had turned around to find her standing by the door with understanding but cautious expression.

_** "Hi."_

_He nodded at her. "Berry."_

_She walked further into the room coming to sit next to him. "That's pretty."_

"_In my arms." He responded, continuing with the melody._

"_By Plumb," She finished, humming out a few of the words. 'Your baby blue so full of wonder, your curly cues, your contagious smile…and as I watch you start to grow up…'_

"_I thought it would have been a good song to sing to Beth as she went to sleep." Puck said, clearing his throat as the words seem to have trouble coming out._

"_I'm sure she would have liked that."_

"_Do you think Shelby will sing to her?" He spoke quietly, watching as hurt and sadness washed over her face before a resigned smile worked its way over her lips._

"_I know so," Rachel said just as softly. "But, Noah, that doesn't mean you can't still sing it to her, even if she's not here." _

_Getting up, she leaned over and gave him a feather-light kiss across his cheek and walked out the door giving him his privacy. **_

Aggravation built on his shoulders at the memory until he couldn't lay still, forcing him to jump out of his bed and pace around his room like a caged animal. Her kiss had lingered until he couldn't escape the truth, he wanted her. He wanted her and she was with Finn. Fuck his life.

"Hi."

Puck swirled around at the voice and for a moment wondered if he really was crazy cause there was no way Rachel Berry was in his room at eleven o'clock at night.

"Puck?"

He stared at her a few more minutes and watched as she fidgeted in his doorway. Realizing she wasn't a figment of his imagination, he nodded at her in acknowledgement. "Berry. What are you doing here, how did you get in here?"

"Your sister let me in." Rachel explained as she took a step to the side as he rolled his eyes and walk toward and past her to yell from the top of the stairs.

"SARAH, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT OPENING THE DOOR TO STRANGERS?"

"RACHEL IS NOT A STANGER," was the answer he got back from downstairs.

Rolling his eyes again, Puck murmured a 'whatever' as he walked back into his room to find Rachel looking around as she stood in the center of it.

"What can I do for you, Berry?" He said much more casually than he was feeling as he sat back on his bed.

"Finn slept with Santana when I was with Jesse." She blurted out and he found himself raising an eyebrow. Truth be told, he wasn't surprised. He knew Santana well enough to know when she wanted something, she got it.

"Okay."

"I found out tonight when I saw them kissing."

"Okay." He repeated and waited for her to continue; when she remained silent he started to get the picture and while the bottom half of his body perked up, the rest of him was left confused. "So you came here for what? A little payback?"

"No." She hedged.

"You sure about that, Rachel?" he asked, standing up now, annoyed. "You sure you don't want to stick it to Finn and figured that coming here and starting something would be a good way to hurt him back."

"He kissed her back!" Rachel shouted, clenching her fist.

"So you do want to hurt him." Puck goaded, getting in her face.

"He told her that he couldn't because I was his girlfriend, not because he didn't want to and then kissed her again," her voice cracking as she spoke. "That means if I wasn't with him he could have continued kissing her."

"Rachel…what do you want from me, why are you here?" He asked, the anger had started dissolving at the sight of her glistening brown eyes.

"Santana knows what guys want."

Puck watched as Rachel struggled with her words and closed his eyes knowing what was coming next but not knowing how to stop it. Knowing that once she said it, he wouldn't be able to think of anything else but only what she was asking of him and offering to him.

"I want to know, too, I want to know what it's like to be with someone," she continued, her jaw squaring off. "And I want you to teach me."

**Review! It makes me giddy.**


	2. Notes, Realizations and Conversations

Chapter 2.

Noah Puckerman knew before he opened his eyes that she wasn't lying next to him. Still, as he cracked an eye open, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, she was still in his room. Finding the room empty with only him and the lingering smell of her perfume, he let out a deep breath and rolled over unto his back.

Every part of him ached deep to the bone and he wished he could say it was from a night of sexual acrobatics instead of the sexual frustration he was feeling after spending a night with Rachel Berry in his bed and not touching her. He reached down inside his boxers, wrapping his aching cock in a strong grip. Imaging her still lying next to him, he started to stroke; he pictured everything he wanted to do to her but didn't get to.

'_I want to know what it's like to be with someone.'_

In his mind's eye, he didn't hold her off the way he had the night before. In his mind, he was striping her off her clothes as she spoke her next words.

'_And I want you to teach me.'_

Puck stroked faster, his breath coming out in gasps as he imagined her under him, her legs tight around his waist, her hands gripping his sheets as he took her hard. He imagined her body soft, glistening and her hips desperately meeting his. He imagined the sounds she would make, his name on her lips as he would take her higher than she has ever been. He imagined her breast at mouth level, taking them in and sucking on them until she screamed. Her granny sweaters didn't hide the fact that she had the sweetest pair he'd even seen. He closed his hand over himself, giving one last tug, coming in spurts as he pictured what it would feel like to be in her tight body, her wet heat surrounding him.

"Rachel," he whispered, panting harder as the last pulls of his orgasm shook him. As his heart beat returned to normal, he looked down at himself and groaned as he took in the mess he had made of himself. Being the good guy didn't seem worth it, playing with himself instead of the girl he wanted did seem to leave him with nothing but dirty sheets and a serious case of blue balls.

Getting up from his bed, he pulled at the soiled sheets, knowing he needed to get them down to the laundry room before his mother threw a fit. As he tugged on one end, his pillow fell to the floor, revealing a white piece of paper. As he picked it up, he knew who it was from.

'_Noah,_

_Thank for last night and calming me down._

_You were right, I need to talk to Finn before I do anything else._

_Thank you,_

_Rachel_

_P.S. I stand by what I said last night, if I wanted to learn about being with someone,_

_you would be the only teacher I would want.'_

Puck re-read the note until he thought he was crossed-eyed; she sure did know how to pack a wallop. He could feel his body start to react to her words but quenched the feeling down. Rachel would talk to Finn; his ex-friend would give in to her sad sappy eyes and Finn would say he was sorry which Puck was sure he was and then Rachel would forgive the deceit and continue living her 'Finn and Rachel' fairytale life. There was no point thinking something different.

xxx

Rachel Berry stood outside the Hudson residence nervously the way she had for the last ten minutes, her finger hovering over the doorbell, unsure of her next course of action. She knew that in more ways than one, once she rung the bell, it couldn't be un-rung. Steeling her nerves, she pressed her digit to the small white circle, listening as it rang out inside the modest home. She took a deep breath as she heard movement, the doorknob turning. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not for the momentary reprieve as Finn's mother answered the door. She returned the smile the older woman offered her as she allowed her into her home, pointing up the stairs at her unasked question. Nodding at the nice lady once, she thanked her and made her way up the stairs knowing her route to her boyfriend's room. As she climbed each step slowly and carefully, she wondered if it would be the last time she would climb them as Finn Hudson's girlfriend, already knowing the answer before she even reached the final top step.

"_And I want you to teach me." She finished with a vulnerability she hated in her voice, waiting and watching, she looked on as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before slowly opening them as he let the air out through his mouth._

_She watched as he ran is hand over his shaved head and paced in front of her a bit._

"_You don't mean that." He said quietly but with the frustration behind the words he might as well had shouted them._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_No, you don't!" _

_Rachel felt his annoyance mix with her own and found herself stomping a foot childishly. "Yes, I do, don't tell me how I feel."_

"_I can say anything I want when you come into my house, my ROOM, and demand me to fuck you!"_

_Rachel blushed at his words which had him letting out a cynically amused snort._

"_How are you supposed to get down and dirty with me, Berry, if you can't even bear to hear the word without turning three shades of red?"_

"_I am not!" She retorted once again in the same tone as before. "Besides, you are being purposely vulgar to scare me away, aren't you?"_

"_You should be scared, Berry." Puck said, closing in on her, making her step back until her back met his closed door. He raised his hand on either side of her face, flat against the door, caging her in. "Cause if I agreed to your request, that's exactly what it would be, fucking, not love making or any other bullshit like that."_

_He leaned in close, his mouth to her ear. "I'd fuck you until your eyes crossed and your precious voice gone and after I am done, you'd beg me for more, you'd want sweet nothings. Go find prince charming cause I ain't him."_

_Rachel was panting like she had run a mile as she took in his words. She knew he said them to get her to rabbit, disgusted with his crudeness. They had the opposite reaction, though, as she felt the heat in her body spike. She found herself looking helplessly into his eyes, watching as his clouded over, making the hazel green turn dark. She was sure he was going to kiss her as he leaned in a fraction of an inch, his lips a breath away from hers. Instead, he ripped away from her as if she burned which she wasn't sure she was._

"_No." He said, his voice rough. "I won't be the villain to Finn Hudson's hero again. The only way I'd ever touch you, Rachel, is if you are free and clear."_

After that Puck had sat down on his bed tiredly looking at her; it was then that she had had a moment of clarity that had left her more confused than she had started at the beginning of the night. Somehow she found herself staying; lying next to him silently, neither spoke again the rest of the night. Eventually, he had fallen asleep while she remained wide awake. Questions and conclusions swirling in her mind until she thought she would go mad. Still, she forced herself to think things through, forcing herself to accept difficult truths. Why was it that the first person she had thought of had been Noah when it came time to turn to someone?

She wasn't blessed with false modesty; she knew, even though, many at school teased her, many of her male classmates would be more than happy to teach her what she wanted to know, or even help her if what she really wanted was to pay Finn back for his secrecy. Yet Noah hadn't just been her first thought, he had been her _only_ thought. More than that, Finn had been completely displaced from her mind as Noah had stood before her, her reasons for showing up in the Puckerman home in the first place gone. Lying next to him had brought both a sense of tranquility and anticipation that made her stomach flutter in a way that could only be matched when she was performing. He gave her a sense that only the stage did. She belonged.

The more she thought about it, the more she was at peace with it and whatever resentment she had built since watching Finn and Santana kiss washed away. What if Finn was feeling the same way about the pretty Spanish girl? What if he was just as confused about his feeling but out of a sense of duty, refused to explore those feelings. There had to be a reason why he kissed her back, why that kiss had seemed remorseful, like a missed opportunity and why it was so easy for her to forget about Finn completely in Noah's presence.

Taking one final deep breath, she knocked on her boyfriend's door, peeking inside she found him on his bed playing video game. The soft smile he sent her way gave her a second's pause. She owed it to herself to find out what all this meant. They both did. With the same resolve she approached everything else in life, she spoke.

"We need to talk, Finn."

**Review! It makes me write faster and feel loved. ::winks:: yeah I have no shame.**


	3. Last Chance to Stop

**A/N: I know I gave Finn a little more maturity then the show, but if I wrote him the way the show does, he'd be the biggest raging douche that ever breathed. I really dislike the character right now but I'm trying to not let that color my writing. Hopefully it's okay and you guys like this chapter. And Review! I love hearing from you guys, so drop me a line. As always thanks to my wonderful beta.**

Chapter 3.

The conversation wasn't going the way Rachel was hoping it would go. For one, it was taking her a lot longer to speak out her words, all of which seemed wrong and were doing nothing but cause Finn to give her a confused expression. Something that privately had always annoyed her slightly. She wasn't that hard to understand, was she?

"What are you saying, Rachel?"

Rachel looked down at her hands, at the way her fingers intertwined tightly, instead of looking at the boy sitting on the bed with her, his brow frowned further as the seconds passed with her silence.

"We need a break." She spoke softly.

"But…" Finn floundered. "….Why?"

Rachel looked up at his question. "Santana."

She watched as he swallowed quickly, his eyes darting around the room, stopping at everything but her, before settling over her shoulder. She smiled a humorless smile she was sure didn't sit right on her face. The idea that Finn ever expected to keep this from her now seemed humorous. Rachel shook her head at her own blindness. How she hadn't picked up on it before seemed unthinkable and strengthened her resolve. Everything was clear as day on Finn's face. Still, as he started to shake his head, she knew she was in for a fight.

"I don't know what she told you…" He began and Rachel raised her hand to stop whatever excuse he was working out.

"I saw you guys last night, Finn. It's why I left Tina's early," Rachel answered.

"Quinn said your dads called."

"She covered for me," Rachel explained. "She saw you guys, too."

Finn gave her a soft sad look and Rachel felt her heart ache. "Rachel, it was nothing."

Rachel smiled sadly. "Kissing someone else isn't _nothing_."

"She kissed me!"

Rachel nodded, agreeing with him. "And then _you _kissed her again, because you wanted to, that's not nothing, Finn."

"I'm sorry."

"Why, Finn?" Rachel asked almost desperately, fleetingly looking for a way to capture her dream back. "Why are you sorry? Because you honestly regret kissing her? Or because I caught you?"

She wasn't surprised when her questions were met with silence, while a part of her would have liked nothing more than to put her rose-colored glasses on and live in a world where Finn was her prince charming who was there to save her from social obscurity and loneliness, the other part was willing to accept the boy in front of her wasn't perfect in general or more importantly, for her.

"Your silence speaks louder than if you were shouting, Finn."

"Okay," Finn conceded. "I kissed her…"

"And slept with her." Rachel finished for him, which caused him to give her a surprised look, one that Rachel returned with an annoyed eye-roll. "Tina's patio isn't soundproof; I saw as well as heard you guys. You guys slept together and you were planning to keep it a secret from me."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Finn said once again and Rachel knew he meant it. "But we don't have to break up."

"I'm not mad, Finn, or even that upset," Rachel interrupted. "Last night I was furious, you were lying to me, but right now, I'm not."

Finn looked at her, confused again. "Isn't that good?"

The chuckle that came out of her mouth seemed to surprise both of them. "Finn, if I was in love with you, the way we both thought I was, shouldn't I be heartbroken? Shouldn't I be crying right now that you lied to me, kissed someone else and that we'll never share our first time together? If you loved me like you said you did, would you have kissed someone else?"

Rachel shrugged softly. "I'm okay, I'm not heartbroken, sad sure, but I'm okay, doesn't that mean something?"

"You don't love me," Finn said quietly.

Just as softly, Rachel answered. "I don't think you love me either."

"I care about you, Rachel."

"Me, too," Rachel took his hand and brought it up, placing a small kiss at the center of his palm. "But you're not too disappointed right now, are you?"

Finn shook his head slowly.

"We should take some time and figure out why this doesn't hurt if we are so in love….and other things." She hedged, wondering if she should bring up Noah. Seeing the emotion on Finn's face, the sadness mixed with frustration, she decided against it. The last thing she needed was for Finn to jump to conclusions when she wasn't even sure herself anymore.

Rachel got up from Finn's bed, leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good luck with Santana."

"I didn't say I would…"

Rachel raised an eyebrow as he trailed off and blushed. He was going to need all the luck in the world. Santana would eat him alive. "See you later at Mike's barbecue?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

Rachel nodded once and headed for the door. "I'll see you later, Finn." And with those parting words, Rachel walked out, free of one situation and ready to muddle through the next one.

xxx

He was there because the Puckerman household currently felt like a furnace and the A.C. was busted, that was it. It was his reason and he was sticking to it. If he had gotten a text from Kurt's glee gossip tree saying that Finn would have a different girl on his arms to tonight's little pool and BBQ party at Chang's, well that was nothing more than a coincidence. He was enjoying the sun and lying on Mike's floating lounge chair, the cool water underneath him.

If his eyes drifted to the patio doors every time they opened, that was just because they were in his line of vision. And if his heart beat harder and louder in his ears when Rachel Berry showed up in a slip of a dress that was better suited to be a napkin than a dress, with a white bikini peeking from underneath it, well he was sure it was the beginning of heat stroke and nothing more.

He studied her under the protection of his sunglasses. She had said hello to everyone at the small gathering except him, but then he was the only one in the pool, away from where the group gathered by the table and grill. He watched as she laughed with Mike as he flipped the veggie burgers he had gotten especially for her. He watched as her small hand came to Mike's bicep giving it a squeeze which the tall boy answered with an easy grin. Since he hadn't been around the Glee Club for most of the summer, he had missed when Rachel had gone from the talent the group needed to an actual friend. But obviously it had happened, he had seen how she had been greeted when she had first shown up, for the most part with easy smiles. Kurt had dragged her to a corner, no doubt trying to get her to dish about the happenings with Finn. If the adamant shake of her head and the way Kurt huffed as she walked away from him was any indication, he hadn't gotten much out of her. He tracked her as she sat next to of all people, Quinn. He raised an eyebrow when they shared a look and a whispered conversation that ended with Rachel giving the blond a small smile which Quinn returned along with a quick pat on the shoulder. He silently wondered what that was about when the two former rivals started sharing a civil conversation, let alone what seemed like secrets. All thoughts of girly secrets and a small quick fantasy of Quinn and Rachel _together _vanished from his mind when Rachel started unfastening the buttons of her cover-up dress. He started to breathe heavily as one by one, the small black buttons were undone, revealing inch after delicious inch of smooth creamy skin, peaks of the slope of her breasts and a trim waist. She continued until it was completely open, completely oblivious of the torture he was suffering. He was sure the rise of his body temperature was going to start evaporating the pool water until there was nothing left.

She stood up from her lounge chair and pushed the opened dress, revealing her swimwear. He decided in that moment that Rachel Berry was made for a bikini. In fact, there should be a law that required her to always have one on and he promised himself that if by some stroke of luck he was ever made president, that would be his first executive order. While modest by bikini standards, it still left little to the imagination. His which had been active, went into double time. Imagining undoing the strings with his teeth, his hand too busy underneath the cups of her top, he imagined her heart-shaped ass pushing against his cock as he dipped his fingers inside her. He could see her head thrown back against his shoulder as his skilled fingers made her come…

Puck blinked as a small amount of water hit his face, rubbing the water out of his face, he found that while lost in his daydream, Matt had thrown Rachel into the water before jumping in himself, Tina and Brittany jumping in as well, causing a splash that had reached him.

Correction, a wet Rachel Berry in a bikini would be his first law as president. Even with the sexual surge pumping through his veins, he smiled as Rachel laughed, playing around, trying to dunk Matt's head underwater. It was amazing that this carefree girl was the same high-strung pain-in-the-ass McKinley High girl he knew. If they could only see her now. It was even more amazing that she was this happy when it was rumored that she and Finn had broken up hours earlier, and that the quarterback who was currently missing in action would soon show up with Santana.

As if his thoughts summoned them, the patio doors opened to a feet-shifting Finn with a smug-smiling Santana attached to his side. As if it were rehearsed, everyone looked from the arrived party to Rachel and back again, while he kept his gaze locked on Rachel the whole time, watching as she only looked at Finn for a moment before blinking. He held his breath as her gaze moved to him and held until he was a hair-trigger away from rolling off his float and pushing her against the wall of the pool and taking her right there and then, their friends be damned.

The serious moment broke as she left his stare and took the opportunity to reach for Matt's shoulders. This time she was successful in pushing the football player under the water and as he came back up, he sputtered water; she laughed, breaking the silence, completely allowing everyone to continue their games. He continued watching, allowing a smile to grace his face again, never noticing that as he watched Rachel, there was a pretty blond watching him, with knowing light eyes and an amused smile on her own face.

xxx

Rachel leaned over the sink, letting the water run as she washed a couple of Mike's plate. It was dark outside and inside as night had fallen. She could hear some of her friends still laughing and talking outside. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the party was winding down and for the most part, it had been a fun occasion. She allowed herself to smile at the fact that she had friends to have fun with, to enjoy a little sun with. Finn and Santana had left just as they had arrived: together; and, except for the small pang that had gone through her, everything had been okay. Luckily, no one had made a big deal of the changing dynamics of the group. No, Finn and Santana hadn't been a problem, neither had the rest of the clubbers…but him. She had felt every one of his stares like a tactical caress. Deep, deep inside, until it threatened to burn her from the inside out. She craved his touch and she wondered how she had managed to ignore that fact for so long; a part of her wishing she still did, anything to get rid of the aching need inside that was driving her crazy.

"You okay?"

Rachel jumped at the gruff voice behind her, but didn't turn around. He was close, so very close to her, not yet touching but enough for her to feel the heat of his body.

"No."

"Thinking about Finn?" He asked, his tone condescending. "Wondering if you made a mistake or what he's doing with Santana right now?"

Rachel laughed at the bait. It was transparent that he was once again trying to drive her away, trying to get her angry, to give her an out to what they both knew was building. "I wish that was it, I wish Finn was who I was thinking about." She said, turning her head to the side, while keeping her back to him. She smiled victoriously when he took a stuttered breath.

"Who are you thinking about, Berry?" He whispered, a hint of warning lacing his words.

"You're an idiot if you have to ask, Puckerman." She retorted, taking a deep breath as he took a step forward, his body flushed against hers, his warm hand going to her hips. Her deep breath quickly turned to panting as he pulled her lower back tight, making sure she felt every inch of him. He rubbed his nose against her hair, his mouth against the back of her neck as he spoke.

"Me. You're thinking about me."

Even though it was a statement and not a question she answered with a teasing 'idiot' which caused him to laugh warmly against her. His hand left her hips and came around her, giving her a warm comforting hug.

"Last chance, Rachel," he spoke softly. "Last chance to stop this, because if we start I won't stop."

Rachel turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes, the usually hazel-green gone, left in its place, dark chocolate. "Tell me to stop, Rachel."

"Noah…"

"Tell me to stop." He begged, his mouth a hair away from hers.

She shook her head and said nothing, watching him as he closed his eyes, a groan from deep inside working its way out of him.

"Have it your way." He whispered harshly before crushing his mouth to hers. Never giving her a moment to breathe, it was as if waves were crashing over her, he took her mouth and ravished it, his tongue wet and warm plunging into her mouth. His teeth giving her bottom lips small bits, while his hand sank into her hair, clenching locks of it in his fists, tilting her face at a better angle. She went to her tippy-toe to try to keep up. Her short nails digging into the skin of his shoulder as she gripped him tightly. His hips held her against the sink. One hand came down from her hair to the back of one of her thighs, bringing her leg up to rest on his hip, the space giving him the chance to push his legs between hers. She let out a heartfelt moan as it brought her in contact with his erection where she needed it the most. Mindlessly, she pushed against it, meeting the thrust he was mimicking. She could feel him through his trunks and her bikini bottom, just as she could feel herself becoming wet. She rubbed against him harder, breathing heavily against his mouth, as he pushed against her clit. He left her mouth and she threw her head back as he kissed down her neck, sinking his teeth into her collarbone and soothing the sting with his tongue.

"Look at me," he demanded as he left her neck. She did as he asked and locked eyes with him.

"Come," he ordered, giving her a hard push of the hips, crushing her clit against his erection. She found herself doing as he asked once more. Biting her lip to keep herself from shouting out as spots danced in front of her, she rose and sank, riding out her orgasm against him, rubbing against him like a cat in heat helpless to stop herself, until she was left out of breath and shaking in his arms. The only thing that kept her from falling to the floor was him.

As she calmed down, she looked at him, surprised when she didn't find any smugness, just more untapped heat and she realized she could still feel him hard against her core.

"You want me to teach you, Berry," he said evenly. "Lesson one…"


	4. The Art of Making Out 101

Chapter 4.

Rachel Berry stood outside the Cineplex fidgeting with her purse strap, looking down at her watch once more, it was two forty-five. The text message that Puck had send her had told her to be in front of the movie theater at two-forty, he was five minutes late. She looked up at the theater neon sign and the big black letters spelling out the names of the movies they were currently playing. None of which really stood out to her and wondered again why Puck would ask her to meet him here. Still, she had followed without question when she read the final line of his text. _'Get ready for lesson one'_

She had been having vivid daydreams of what his lessons would entail since what had happened in Mike's kitchen and those five little words had sent her mind into hyper-drive. Each thought steamier than the other until she was left a mess of nerves, heated excitement and questions. Would he touch her this time? He really hadn't the other day, he had kissed her, sure, but his hands hadn't really strayed from her face. Just thinking about it sent chills down her spine. He hadn't touched her and he had made her have an orgasm; if and when he finally put his hands on her with purpose, she wasn't sure she will survive it.

Rachel closed her eyes, taking a calming breath, moving past the stray thought. She opened her eyes just in time to see Puck pull up in his beat-up truck. She watched as he parked his car across the street and stepped out of it.

Like a slow motion sequence in a teen romantic comedy, she watched as he walked… no, swaggered across the street. Taking in his snug faded jeans, his black short sleeve fitted tee, the way it hugged his toned arms, making them look even bigger. His face adorned by reflective aviator sunglasses and a knowing smirk as she stared at him.

"Berry!" He acknowledged her, taking her hand in his, pulling her along to the ticket box of the movie theater. "You like scary movies, Berry?"

"Umm, I guess."

Puck nodded, looking at the time schedule before ordering two tickets from the bored-looking teen behind the glass. Pulling out his wallet, he slid a twenty to the boy, taking the move tickets in return. Opening the door with the hand that wasn't holding hers, he allowed her to go before him. "Scary movies are great, you know why?"

Rachel walked beside him as he stopped in front of the concession stand, ordering popcorn and a coke before asking her what she wanted; looking at the section, she asked for a small lemonade and sour patch kids. When he looked at her with a funny look, she shrugged and told him she liked sour and sweet. Shrugging himself, he repeated her order, adding a chocolate bar to the final list. Going for her purse, she was stopped by a shake of his head as he went for his own wallet once more. Letting go of her hand, he took hold of their food while she took their drinks. Rachel followed him, confused by his actions as he led the way to the theater room where they were playing their movie.

Using his shoulder, he opened the door for her once more into the dark room, behind her he quietly told her to go up, to the very last row. As Rachel climbed the stairs, she noticed that there wasn't anyone there but them. Finally reaching the top, she took a seat in an end corner, Puck closely behind her, took the seat next to her.

Getting comfortable, she took the sweets he passed to her, thanking him for buying them.

Puck popped a piece of warm buttery popcorn into his mouth. "No big deal."

"So," Rachel started taking a small sip of her lemonade, enjoying the tart-sweet taste. "What's so great about scary movies?"

Puck looked at her sideways. "They're make-out movies."

He smiled widely when even in the dark he could see a red hue spread across her face. "Even better since it's early in the afternoon, chances are we'll be the only ones here. Think about it, Rachel, you and me in a dark room for the next two hours."

Rachel took another sip of her drink, feeling her mouth go dry at his words. "Is that what we're doing here? Are we going to make out?"

Puck continued grinning at her, balancing his popcorn on his lap, he raised his arms and swung it over her shoulder, pulling her close to his side. "What we're going to do is watch the movie and you are going to relax, got it?"

Rachel nodded, feeling anything but relaxed as she leaned into him. She could smell him, a mixture of cologne and soap and knew he had taken a shower not too long ago. He was warm from the outside heat, making it a perfect combo with the A.C. blasting in the movie theater. She looked forward, smiling when the dancing candy and popcorn came on. Always having enjoyed the cartoons, she thought back to the last time she had been to the movies and realized quickly that she had never been to the movies with a peer, much less a boy, she had always come with her dads.

Just thinking about it made her more nervous, she knew people her age used going to the movies as an excuse to make out, movie and TV shows were littered with the plot point, but having never experienced it herself, she had no idea how it was initiated. The thought just reminded her even more how sheltered from the normal teenage world she was. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Puck, no doubt he made out in dark movie rooms all the time. She was so out of her league.

Puck turned his face to her, his lips in her hair right above the shell of her ear. "Berry, you're thinking so loud, it's like your brain is screaming. What happened to relaxing?"

Rachel gave up the pretense of watching the previews and looked up at him. "I…you make me nervous."

Puck quirked his lips. "I'm a stud, Rach, of course I make you nervous, it's in the job description."

Rachel took his nonchalant response with amazement. She wasn't sure why his ego still surprised her but it did and while a part of her was annoyed at his easy, carefree 'I'm hot and I know it' attitude, the amusement that always came when she spend time with him overpowered her irritation and she found herself smiling over the exasperation she felt. Her smile slipped off her lips when she realized that her lips were where his focus now laid.

"Rachel." He said in a low, guttural tone coloring his voice that hit her in the center of her belly, warming her up from the inside. His index finger first went to her chin, tipping her head before the digit traced her plump bottom lip, opening her mouth, feeling the moist puffs of air coming out of her parted lips.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head." He whispered, his mouth close enough to her for her to feel the words. The arm he had around her shoulder trailed up, the hand working its way under her hair, massaging her neck and keeping her close. As if she was really going to move away from him when his voice was warm and delicious and kept her in a trance. "Every time I close my eyes, I see you coming apart in my arms, I hear your voice, the sounds you make. I've jerk off so many times in the last few days thinking about you."

He smiled wickedly as her small blush turned to beet red. He was embarrassing her for sure, but he could see the way her eyes were clouding over, too. "You like that, don't you? Knowing that I've been beating off while thinking about you. I don't just think about that day in Mike's kitchen, Rachel, I think about what we're going to do, too. Where, when and how I'm going to touch you… how you're going to touch me."

Rachel gulped, closing her eyes at his words; she could feel her skin hot and tight. She pictured everything he was saying and craved it. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to feel his skin with her hands. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when he placed their food on the seat next to his or when he raised up the in-between armrest. She did, however, notice when his hands went to her waist pulling her off her seat onto his lap.

"Noah…." She trailed off, looking around, in the background she could hear that the movie had started, ominous music playing.

"There's no one here but us," He assured. "The movie has started, chances of someone coming in are slim."

Rachel looked around once more and then down at him, his head was tipped back as he slouched on the seat and looked up at her with a challenging smirk. "Be bad, Berry."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the taunt and got off his lap only to sit on it again, this time facing him fully as she straddled his legs, his smirk turning into a proud smile as his hand caressed the side of her neck, while the other went from the small of her back to lower, pulling her closer.

"Lesson one?" She asked as his hand stayed on her ass, every once in a while squeezing before skating over the end of her skirt.

His grin was wolfish as if he was going to eat her up. She prayed he would.

"The Art of Making Out 101."

His lips danced over hers, the pressure light when she wanted it hard.

"Puck..." She whined as he pulled back, causing him to laugh.

"It's your lesson, Rachel, you can't expect me to do all the work. You want to kiss me, then kiss me."

Rachel looked down at him, realizing he was serious; he was giving her free rein to do what she wanted. With shaky hands she touched his face, tracing his eyebrows, his nose, his laugh lines which showed as he smiled at her exploration. He really was beautiful. Sure he knew he was hot, anyone with eyes could see that, but more than that, he was truly beautiful, deep eyes, firm jaw, lips that made her mouth water. Her hand went up to his shaved head, her short nails lightly scraping the skin of his scalp. She let out a surprised sound when her action cause him to buck his hips underneath her, and she could fell him getting hard under her as his hands that had returned to her waist gripped her tighter. She did it once more, smiling smugly when the reaction repeated.

Puck breathed deeply, lightly moving under her.

Rachel leaned down and kissed each corner of his mouth, then lower to his chin, then his jaw line, taking small nips as she reached his earlobe, taking it between her perfect white teeth, running her tongue over it, feeling powerful as he moaned her name.

Puck tried to let her have her fun, he really did but her teasing was driving him crazy and he wasn't a man known for his patience. Taking his hands off her waist, he clenched her hair between his fingers, dragging her mouth to his. Never waiting for an invitation, his tongue bypassed her lips and sank into her mouth. Savoring the taste of her sweet hot mouth and the candy she had been eating. Eating up her moans with his mouth as he ravished hers, loving the way she started to move on him, it was the sweetest torture he could experience as his jean felt tighter. He continued kissing her, enjoying the way she got over her shyness and let her tongue dance with his while one of his hands went under her top. His finger teased her as he touched the edge of her bra before slipping underneath that, too.

Rachel arched her back involuntary, pushing her breast more firmly into his warm hand as he touched her and wondered why she hadn't let him do this when they were dating. The way his finger circled her nipple until it was a hard nub and tugged on it softly, he was obviously very good at it and she was an idiot to have missed out on this before.

She let out a lustful cry when his hand left her breast, a sound that was replaced with a breathless '_oh', _When she realized that in her daze he had raised her shirt out of the way and replaced his hand with his wet mouth, tugging and sucking on her through her bra. She allowed it for a few moments, loving every swipe of his tongue, needing more but also wanting more than anything, his mouth on hers again, tugging him away from her breast, she flattened her mouth to his, moaning into it in appreciation of his taste.

How long they kissed, each other's hands dancing over their clothes, she wasn't sure but she knew when their lips parted, she was out of breath, her skin buzzed and her lips were bruised and tingled.

Taking a few deep breaths she asked. "How did I do?"

She watched as he smiled widely at her and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers. "A++, Berry."

She giggled at the words but stopped short at the ones that followed.

"Ready for extra credit?"


	5. Next Lesson, Naked

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long, I'm working seven days straight now and have had some family problems to deal with. Please Review!**

Chapter 5.

The hottest day of summer in Ohio's recorded history had Noah Puckerman and most members of the Glee club once again invading the Chang man's backyard and more importantly, his pool. And like a few days earlier, it was getting increasingly harder for Puck to cool off while Rachel Berry was a few feet away frolicking in a wet bikini; this time, instead of white, it was deep red that made her honey-colored skin more delicious looking than it already was. The fact that he had firsthand knowledge that her skin didn't just look good but actually tasted good was an added torture to go along with the view and that kept him away from the water where Rachel was currently splashing away with Brittany.

Getting near her right now would only end with them giving their friends an NC-17 show that nobody but himself was asking for. He was sprung, along with being in deep shit. Over the last week, he and Rachel had been spending most of their summer days lazing about together at his house, her house, his car… and while a lot of that time had been spent engaging in hot make-outs that left him rock hard, they had also been spent just hanging out. A well-kept secret among his peer group was that Rachel Berry could be a lot of fun when she wasn't chasing her Grammy and Tony dreams with the determination of a charged bull. She had a wicked sense of humor and an eye for mischief. The more time he spent with her, the more he found himself laughing and smiling, something that didn't happen often with him, anyway, unless it was at the expense of others and sure as hell hadn't happened since Beth.

"You stare at her any harder, there's a chance she'll combust."

Puck look up from his lounge chair as Quinn towered over him, hands on hips and a cautious smile on her face. He raised a cool eyebrow as she sat down, stretching herself out on the lounge chair next to him. "I would think that would please you, Fabray."

Quinn let out a small chuckle while looking out at the girl in question. "A couple of months ago… totally, but Berry has grown on me."

Puck nodded in agreement. "She does that."

"Like fungus," Quinn responded with a wicked smile playing on her lips that caused Puck to twitch in response.

"I see you've picked up the bitch mantel up again."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, not bothered by the word, if anything, amused by Puck's subtle defense of Rachel. "You have to admit it looks good on me."

Puck looked at the pretty blonde that he had wanted for so long, and while he didn't want her anymore, he was pleased that all the hardships they had put each other through hadn't change her completely. "It always did."

"Thank you," she answered, flashing him a smile before turning serious. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Puck lost his smile too, looking away from the blonde who unfortunately knew him better than he liked. "Of course."

Quinn let out an unladylike snort. "You don't know shit!"

Puck let out a mocking gasp. "Fabray! What would your bible-thumping parents say at that language?"

"They don't say much since I spread my legs and you knocked me up, Puckerman." Quinn answered snottily but a flash of hurt crossed her face; while her mother had accepted her back into their life and home, her father still wasn't speaking to her.

Puck cleared this throat and murmured a 'sorry'.

Quinn let out a tired sigh. "I don't want to fight, Puck, I just wanted to say whatever you're doing with Berry… just be careful."

"It's nothing." He argued, not believing the words himself and as he watched Quinn laugh, he realized he wasn't fooling her either.

"As much as it kills me to admit it, Puck, Rachel Berry isn't a girl guys have 'nothing' with much less feel when it comes to her." Quinn got up and patted Puck on the shoulder. "She's always a 'something' girl and that something is written all over your face, like I said… be careful."

Puck watched as Quinn walked away from him, hating the truth behind her words. His gaze turned back to the brunette in the pool not all that surprised when her warm brown eyes locked with his or when his stomach clenched at the small smile she flashed him. He truly was in deep shit.

Hours later as the sun set and the weather cooled, each glee clubber found themselves saying their good-byes at the door of the Chang household and while everyone noticed that Puck and Rachel walked away together to his car, everyone seemed to have the restraint not to comment, something Puck was sure had to do with the warning glare he flashed all of them as he opened the passenger side of his truck for Rachel to climb in. The only one that seemed unaffected by it was once again Quinn who raised an eyebrow as she looked straight at him. Knowing she was one of the few people that he would never intimidate, Puck simply rolled his eyes as he walked to his side of the truck and climbed in himself. Driving away before anyone could work up the nerve to ask why Rachel was going with him or worse, bum a drive off him. He'd been tortured long enough and now he needed some serious alone time with his girl.

"My dads aren't home."

Puck took his eyes of the road to look over at the pretty girl next to him who was looking out the window instead of him. Still, he could see at the corner of her mouth a playful smile, one that he found responding with his own as he took one hand off the steering wheel to intertwine with hers. That was his girl. Bringing the hand he was holding to his lips, he gave it a quick kiss before tugging at her arm to bring her closer to him. As Rachel came willingly, he wrapped his arm around her as she leaned into him. Enjoying the warmth of her body at his side and the way her lips felt when she placed a soft kiss at the side of his neck, he ignored that twice his mind had claimed her as his.

xxx

Rachel could feel her hands shaking as she dug through her bag for her house keys. She could feel Noah behind her. She could feel his smile against her shoulder as she fumbled with the straps of the big tote bag. He made an amused sound as she grumbled under her breath at her silliness. They had been spending a lot to time together, alone, since the movie theater and still, she acted like this each and every single time.

"One day you won't make me nervous," Rachel pouted as she finally opened her door, huffing when he laughed softly at her attitude.

Puck circled her small waist, keeping her from going in, placing open mouth kisses down her jaw. "Berry, I'll always make you this kind of nervous, I promise."

"Whatever," Rachel mumbled as she disentangled herself from him, knowing that she couldn't disagree. "I need a shower, I smell like bleach."

Puck didn't answer, just simply followed her up to her room, going to her bed as she walked into her connecting bathroom. He sat down, undoing his sneakers as she went back and forth getting the things she needed. She came into her room one more time to get a towel when Puck stood up, lifting his t-shirt over his head. Rachel stopped her search to watch him, her eyes going to his tan chest to the smirk on his lips. She followed his hands as they dipped low, coming to rest on his belt. She took a deep breath as he slowly undid the belt buckle, only finding her voice after he popped the button of his jeans and lowered the zipper.

"What are you doing, Noah?" Rachel asked, her voice shaky.

"You said you wanted a shower," Puck explained, closing the gap, his smile growing as her eye grew. "So let's take a shower."

"Noah…"

Puck raised his hands to the string holding her bathing suit cover closed, pulling on the strings until they opened. Pushing them off her shoulders until she was left in the crimson bikini that had been killing him all day.

"Next lesson, Rachel, getting naked together."


	6. Slippery when Wet

Chapter 6.

Rachel Berry could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears as it raced. Still, as loud as the thump-thumps were, it didn't drown out the sound of the shower running or the man that was humming in it. There was a man in her shower! Correction… there was a Noah Puckerman in her shower! Naked. Waiting. For her.

She stood in front of her vanity mirror staring down at herself. While deep down she had more insecurities than most would guess, she didn't consider herself hideous. Still, the idea of standing naked in front of a guy who looked like Puck terrified her.

As if reading her mind, Puck called out from inside the bathroom. "Stop over-thinking and get in here, Berry!"

"Easy for you to say, you're perfect." She mumbled under her breath as she steeled her nerves and started towards the opened door of her bathroom.

Puck stuck his head out from behind her bright, sunny-yellow shower curtain, a big smile on his face that fell slightly when he realized she still had a towel wrapped around her body.

"You're not naked," Puck said, pointing out the obvious.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the pout on Puck's face. "Close your eyes."

This time it was Puck's turn for an eye roll. "Berry…"

Rachel shook her head. "No, stick that shaved little head of yours under the showerhead and keep your eyes closed until I say otherwise."

"Whatever," Puck grouched but complied with her wishes, ducking back behind the curtain. "My 'shaved little head' is under the showerhead."

Rachel smiled, relaxing slightly at the mocking tone. Taking one last deep exhaling breath, she let go of the towel and stepped into the shower and faced Puck, who like promised, had his eyes closed. Taking advantage of it, Rachel took in the sight before her from top to bottom, the water raining down his face, clumping his dark lashes together, making them look bigger. Down his lips leaving them glistening. Down his throat where his Adam's apple bobbed, letting her know that he was very aware of her inspection. Down his tan chest, hard pecs and washboard stomach. Down to his….._Oh my!_ There it was, in all its glory, Noah's penis. It was the first one she'd ever seen in person and while she had seen anatomy books and knew what it was supposed to look like, seeing it live and in color was more than a little intimidating. As a matter of fact, the more she looked at it, the more she was convinced that there was no way that _that_ would ever fit in her. She was small and Noah…Noah was not small _at all_.

"You still with me, Baby?" Puck asked in a soft voice that might as well had been projected on megaphone the way it startled her. She quickly looked up to find Puck's eyes wide open, surprisingly studying her face and not anything else.

"You're _big_." She blurted out, her face flushing red as she realized what she had just said.

Puck smiled widely and she knew a lot of it was in amusement. "As flattering as that is, I'm actually pretty normal-sized."

Rachel pointed a finger at it before she could stop herself, looking down again. "That's normal?"

This time Puck couldn't hold his enjoyment behind a smile and laughed a bit. "Yes, Berry."

Rachel continued looking, not really believing him and more than ready to ask how that would ever fit inside her when before her eyes it started to twitch. Looking up quickly again, she found Puck's eyes once more, hers full of question.

Puck simply shrugged his shoulders at her. "What do you except? You keep looking at it and you're naked, of course, 'the puck man' is going to wake up."

Rachel stared in amazement at the lack of self-consciousness in the response.

"Your eyes are open!" She said, realizing the full meaning of his words.

Puck snorted. "I should get a medal for keeping them closed as long as I did."

Rachel looked down, wishing a way to cover herself.

"Berry." Puck whispered, taking her hand in his and pulling her closer, turning them around to have Rachel under the showerhead. He watched as she closed her eyes as the water cascaded down her face and body, leaving her slick. He placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly. "Open your eyes."

Doing as he asked, she found herself looking at Puck's lips as his face was much closer now.

"Relax, nothing is going to happen here that you don't want… we can get out right now if you want."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I want this, Noah."

"Thank god," Puck breathed. "Being a nice guy is hard!"

Rachel slapped her hand against Puck's chest, laughing as he broke the tension.

Catching her hand and holding it where she had hit him. "See, we're okay."

Rachel smiled, sliding her other hand up and over his shoulder, letting it rest against the back of his neck. Going to her tippy-toe, she placed a soft kiss against Puck's chin and stayed there, letting her lips rest against his wet skin.

"Noah," she whispered, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. She could feel the temperature around them rise and it had nothing to do with the warm water falling on them as he looked down at her.

"Fuck," he whispered as his hands went under her arms pits, lifting her slightly as he pressed her against the cool tile.

He pressed his body against hers, keeping her from sliding down, while his hands clenched her wet hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, what the hell are you doing to me, woman?"

"I…" She found herself at a loss for words as he stared at her with heated dark eyes, his whole expression, his whole body tight, and a very important part of him pressing against her belly. Not that it mattered as he slanted his mouth over hers with a growl escaping from deep inside him. She held on to his arms tightly, her small nails digging into his skin as his hard and desperate kiss left her with jelly legs and a cloudy mind. She sighed into his mouth as his warm tongue came in contact with hers, giving her that uniquely Noah taste: an addictive, spicy and sweet taste that always made her stomach jump. She kept her eyes closed for a moment after he broke the kiss, a soft smile playing on her lips. Slowly, she opened them, blinking a couple of times to clear her sight, not sure if the haziness was from the water or the kiss of the man in front of her that made her tingle down to her toes.

She watched as he looked at her, not saying anything just tracking her face first with his eyes and then with a raised hand. He drew imaginary lines over her brow, down her cheek, over her lips with his fingertip. He took his time before dipping lower to her collarbone, running his fingers from one side to the other, each swipe going inching lower. Slowly, he ran this hands down the sides of her breasts, getting close to where she wanted him to touch her but never quite giving it to her. She wanted to complain, to tell him to get a move on, but every touch of his hands seem to spark small fires inside her, allowing the only thing to pass her lips where heavy pants and small whines.

"Relax." He said, his voice soothing, one of his hands finally molding her breast, his thumb circling her already excited nipple, while his other hand tickled down her quivering belly. "I'll get there, Baby… I'll give you what you need."

He leaned his head down, taking the other neglected nipple in between his lips, sucking tenderly, causing her to cry out, her hands leaving his arms to his head keeping in place. She arched her back, her face staring up at her ceiling as she felt his other hand reach her curls, pausing for a moment, hovering over her mound before his middle finger traced over her slit, once, twice, three times before parting her lips.

"Oh," she whispered as his digit dipped inside her, circling her clit. Sliding down, he traced her virgin opening. "Noah, please."

Puck let his mouth trail off her breast and looked at her. "Please what, Rach, you want me to touch you, to fuck you with my fingers?"

She colored a pretty shade of pink, the words were vulgar and should have offended her but Puck said the words in such a pained way that let her know he needed this as much as she did. It gave her a thrill that being with her, touching her was so vital to him. "Noah...I want you to touch me."

Puck smiled, knowing it was hard for Rachel to say the other word; but, it was okay for now, he'd get her to say it sooner or later. He sank his finger up to the first knuckle, his dick getting harder as he felt her. Good god! She was tight, wet and hot and so very soft, just the thought of getting inside her, of feeling what his was feeling right now with his hand had him at the brink. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the girl before him, pushing his finger deeper in her, watching the way she chewed on her lip. He pulled away and pushed forward again and again, mimicking with his hand what he wanted to do the most, enjoying the way Rachel lost herself in the sensation and met his hand with a quick thrust upward of her hips. He pulled his finger out this time working in a second one.

"Ah.." She moaned, arching her back once again.

Puck pressed his forehead against her, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "You okay?"

Rachel nodded jerkily as she gulped in air. "I need…Noah…"

"I know," He said quietly, his thumb already working her clit, rubbing it, as he pushed his fingers inside her faster and harder. He watched, mesmerized as Rachel cried out once more, her body clenching and pulsing around his hand, her wetness seeping onto it. No matter how many times he saw it, he didn't think he would ever get tired of watching Rachel like this.

Rachel felt the air leave her lungs and her vision go dark in the mist of her earth-shattering orgasm, her body locking in the most delicious way. She wanted to stay like this forever, her body soft and sated while Puck's body warmed her with his heat.

Speaking of his body, Rachel realized that Puck was still hard and pressing against her. Nervousness suddenly filled her as she once again bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I don't know what to do."

Puck gave her a confused look and Rachel looked down at that part of him before looking up again, pushing her stomach against him which caused him to hiss. "To you, I don't know."

Understanding the point she was getting at, Puck smiled even though his dick got even harder, if that was possible, at the idea that she wanted to return the favor. He said nothing and simply took her hand, bringing it down to where he needed it. Wrapping his dick with her small warm hand, his over hers, he showed her what he liked. Going slower than he normally would to enjoy her touch, he showed her how to jerk him off before taking his hand off and giving her free rein.

Rachel nervously held him in her hand. He was hard but soft at the same time, his skin felt like steel and silk. Warm. He throbbed in her hand, pulsed. The more she moved her hand over him, the closer he got, slouched until he pressed his face into her neck, breathing harder than ever against her skin. He murmured into her throat to circle the head with her thumb. Following the direction he gave her caused him to snap his hips, pushing more into her hands.

"Berry, Berry, Berry, Berry, Berry," Puck chanted against her as she brought him closer and closer, his mouth opening on her shoulder, his teeth sinking into her skin lightly as one more jerk of her hand and one more swipe of her thumb all but brought him to his knees, he came long and hard in her hands. She continued touching him until there was nothing left and he was completely bliss out.

Moving his face from her neck, he smiled playfully at her bashful smile. Kissing her as he helped her wash her hands, he told her she was a natural, earning another pretty blush that made him laugh.

They continued in the shower washing up, Puck shampooing Rachel's hair while she played with his Mohawk. They soaped each other between kisses, Rachel's discomfort with the nudity was a thing of the past. Only once their hands where pruny did they step out of the shower, each drying the other off.

Rachel leaned up, kissing the corner of Puck's mouth and whispered. "Stay."

Puck pushed her wet hair behind her ears, smoothing it out with his hands.

"Stay with me tonight, Noah."

Puck felt lust and something much more powerful stir inside him as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes full of hope and warmth.

"Just try kicking me out, Berry!"

She smiled widely at him and his stomach clenched. Wrapping the towel around her body, she walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom, leaving him standing there. He heard her move around and the start of her stereo playing something soft that he didn't recognize.

He did, however, recognize the powerful stirring inside him. He was in the deepest of shits.

He was in love with Rachel Berry.


	7. The difference between Love and Sex

A/N: Happy holidays everyone, and here's to hopefully a great new year. Special thanks to my beta who's been so great and helpful. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to leave a review you guys make my day. A shout-out to **CarmillaD, **it was so great to open my e-mail box and find a review for every chapter of The List and Private Lesson and well as my one-shot, thank hon!

Chapter 7.

Puck wiped the amazement his epiphany had caused from his face as he walked back into Rachel's room. He sat on the edge of her bed, taking in the dimmed lights cast by the colorful scarves she placed over her lamps. The soft low music surprisingly sounded like country music.

He shot a look over to where Rachel sat in front of her vanity; a plush snowy white towel that matched the one around his waist was wrapped around her small frame.

"Lady Antebellum," Rachel commented as her eyes met his through the mirror, reaching for her brush she started in on the tangles that was her hair. "They are a guilty pleasure."

Puck got up from the bed and walked over to stand behind her while humming to the song he too was familiar with. Taking the brush from her hand, he started working on a section of her hair, making sure to keep eye contact with Rachel as he sang out part of the chorus.

"_I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all, _

_So lay here, beside me just hold me and don't let go_

_This feelin' I'm feelin' is something I've never known _

_And I just can't take my eyes off you _

_And I just can't take my eyes off you"  
_

__Rachel could feel her heart hammer in her chest as he sang in the low deep voice of his and she smiled as his sole focus turned to her hair, working slow and meticulously over a knot. Finishing up with the brush, she watched as Puck grabbed the spare towel she had been using on her hair, running it over her head to get the last excess water out.

"It's time, Sweetheart," Puck murmured softly against the shell of her ear when he leaned down.

Rachel turned around in her seat, looking up at the strong man in front of her, taking in the way his muscles glistened, still wet from the shower, in the low lights of her room. She placed her small hand on the knot of his towel and leaned in, placing an agonizingly slow kiss right below his belly button. She smiled against his skin as he took a shuddering breath.

"Baby…" He whispered as she started loosening the knot holding up his towel. "You don't have to."

"I want to, Noah," She answered the unspoken question as she let the towel drop on her carpet. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down her racing heart. Having already seen all of Puck in the shower didn't stop her from being in awe at having all of him in front and so close to her. She took him in her hands, just like she had in the shower, still marveling at the feel of him. She placed an almost chaste kiss at the tip of his cock, before allowing her mouth to open over him, her tongue snaking out, running over him as she took him in deeper. She could feel how he pulsed in her mouth. She had always considered oral sex to be unsanitary, having never the desire to practice it on Finn or Jesse. She was surprised at the ease with which she could participate in the activity. The taste of Noah, so uniquely his, sweet and almost tangy, flooded her mouth and she wanted more. More of his taste, more of the sounds he made, the low groan that caught in his throat as her tongue pressed underneath his shaft. As she took him in deeper, she remembered Ms. Pillsbury's comments long ago. Thank God for no gag reflex!

Puck was sure that he no longer had a head above his shoulders. He was convinced that Rachel Berry's mouth was nirvana and death all rolled into one because there was no way in hell he was going to survive the feel of her lips, of her tongue tracing patterns on his dick.

As she sucked more of him in her mouth, he let out a sound that he pathetically realized was close to a very unmanly whimper. He gripped her by the shoulders, pulling her up and away from his dick before he did something further embarrassing like come early like some pimple-faced twelve-year-old looking at his first skin rag.

"I wasn't finished." She pouted as their faces came together, her lips shiny and red as she let her lower lip hang teasingly.

"If I let you, it would be the end of the night, Babe," Puck answered honestly, flashing a smile when she giggled. "You have one hell of a mouth, Rach, but then again we already knew that."

"Somehow I don't think the club thinks about this when they think about my mouth," Rachel joked.

"Well…" Puck trailed off, his smile turning wicked when Rachel's eyes widened. "What? You can't blame the guys thinking about this with the set of pipes you carry."

"Noah!" She exclaimed, scandalized, her hand connecting with his bare chest. "You guys think about that?"

"Baby, I think about all your fine parts more than I care to count." Puck admitted, earning an exasperated but amused grin out of her.

"All my parts, huh?" Rachel asked as she lifted her hands to loosen her own towel, letting it fall to her feet, fighting the instinct to cover up as she stood, still letting him to get his fill. "And what do you think about it?"

"Vixen," Puck whispered, staring at her as he closed the small gap between, loving the way her body felt against his. He let his forehead rest against hers, sharing breath as his fingers trailed over her arms. "You're perfect, Rachel."

"Noah…" She said softly as he kissed her; she raised her arms, locking them around his shoulders.

Puck circled one arm around her waist while his other hand went lower. "You're sure… right?"

Rachel nodded.

"Thank god." He whispered as he took her lips while he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked them over to her bed, laying her down on her massive amounts of cover and pillows. He loomed over her, her thighs open so that he could be between them; he kneeled up, allowing him to look down at her body. He took her hands in his and raised them to his lips, tracing his tongue over her knuckles before raising her hands over her head making sure her fingers closed over the rails of her headboard.

"They stay there, Berry." He said in a low seductive but warning tone as his fingers grazed down her arms, over her elbows before continuing lower. She let out a small bark of laughter which caused him to smile when his finger passed her armpits. The laughter dying just as quickly as it had started when his hands covered her breast. This time a small moan passed her lips as he molded her, his thumbs circling her nipples till they stood up hard and aching.

"Noah…"

"Hmm?" He mumbled as his eyes went from her raising chest to her face, her eyes cloudy, her lips parted as she tried to take deep breaths that caught in her throat when he pulled on her nipples. "Yes, Sweetheart, you want something?"

"Mean." She whined causing him to laugh. "Please….Noah…more."

"You want my mouth, Sweetheart, hmm," He asked, leaning down his tongue, doing a quick swipe before pulling back. Rachel bucked her body at the touch. "Is that what you want? I can feel you, Rachel, against my stomach. You're so wet… you're dripping, Baby."

She couldn't answer as he pulled at her breast more and she didn't have to ask as he leaned down once again. This time sucking on one of her breasts hard enough that she saw stars and she was sure her life began and ended at the end of Noah's mouth. She was sure it couldn't be better when she felt him leave her breast. About to complain, the words died in her mouth as his mouth went further south, over her quivering belly to where she wanted him the most. She felt her toes curl as his warm breath moved over her skin.

"Look, Berry," he said; his voice rougher than she had ever heard it. She opened her eyes not remembering when she had closed them in the first place and looked down to where he was. She was never going to get the image of Noah Puckerman's face between her legs out of her mind. His tongue touched her slit and she feared heart failure as it seemed that her heart wanted to pound itself out of her chest.

Puck had never tasted anything sweeter. He gripped her thighs, pulling then farther apart and dove in. He wanted to taste Rachel Berry forever. His tongue ran over her clit to her opening. He pushed his tongue in, amazed at her tightness, loving the way her muscles contracted and the way she helplessly grinded against his face. He needed her to go over the edge, he needed her to break apart in his arms and as he took her clit between his teeth and sucked, she did exactly that, shouting out his name, her hand gripping the railing for dear life as her body bowed. He raised quickly and covered her body with his and pulling her hands from the rail to intertwined with his, he entered her with one fluid thrust as she rode her orgasm allowing her to barely feel the pinch of her virginity ripping away.

"Oh..." She gasped as she came down from the shattering orgasm to feel him fully inside her. "Hi."

Puck who had been doing math problems in his head to keep from busting at the feel of the tight volcano that was being inside, Rachel Berry broke out into a full happy grin. "Hi back."

"We're having sex, Noah," Rachel said with an innocence that had Puck turning into a sap.

He pulled back to the tip before sliding back home, earning another gasp out of Rachel. "We're getting there, Babe."

"Do that again, Noah."

Puck pulled back again as she asked, developing a rhythm which she matched as her hips went up to met his. Puck let go of one of her hands to lift her long dance legs, wrapping them around his waist before he speeded up, his thrust turning quicker and sharper, harder as they both raced for the finish line. He buried his face into her hair and neck as his hips snapped once more with much more force as he buried himself in her depth. As he came, he felt her tighten around him, once more going over the edge herself, squeezing him so tight and taking his breath away. He stayed where he was until he was sure he was still alive. He could feel Rachel running her fingers between his shoulder blades over his spine.

Once he was sure he could stand up, he pulled out of her, already missing the feel of her but not the small gasp out of Rachel. Rolling over next to her, he pulled her close to him. "You okay? I didn't hurt you?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder, taking in the way he looked at her and grinned. "We so have to do that again, Noah."

Puck stared at her speechless before he broke out in chuckles. "I guess you're okay."

Rachel turned on her side quickly, pushing Puck onto his back before straddling his waist. "Can we do it now?"

Puck continued laughing as he pulled her down for a kiss. "I've created a monster."

xxx

Waking up next to Rachel Barry was something Puck could get use to. She was snuggled at his side in a deep sleep, all soft skin and tousled hair. She was insatiable. After the fourth round, they had both finally succumbed to exhaustion. She was deathly his kind of girl. Leaning down, he gave her a soft kiss right above her eyebrow before getting up and pulling on his discarded jeans from the night before. He made his way down her stairs quietly, making sure that her fathers had indeed not come home like she told him they would and into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he took out a carton of milk, gulping some of it down. He opened on of her cupboards, pulling out the pancake mix. He set out to making breakfast when he heard a soft knock at the door. He knew that Rachel's parents wouldn't be knocking but he still walked over to the door quietly not wanting to alert the person outside that he was there. He looked through the peep hole and cursed under his breath when he realized who it was. Knowing that nothing but trouble would come from opening door, and yet, still taking a deep breath, he did just that.

"Good morning, Finn." He stared, taking in the not surprised expression on his friend's face. "Want some pancakes?"


	8. Conversations Redux

**A/N: Happy New Year All! As always I own nothing and thank you to my wonderful beta.**

Chapter 8.

Puck made his way back into Rachel's kitchen. He knew that Finn would soon follow and, while outwardly, he was the same Puck, inside, he wondered if he was about to lose the closest thing he had to a brother. Pulling out a bowl from one of the higher cupboard, Puck began to stir the pancake mix with water.

The slight screech on one of the chairs against the tile floor alerted him that he wasn't alone anymore. He continued moving around the spacious kitchen, getting a skillet next, his familiarly with the room wasn't lost on the other person in the room.

"You didn't seem to be surprised that I showed up here."

Puck turned around and leaned back, resting his elbows against the dark marble countertop, the picture of coolness, a complete opposite to what he was feeling and to what his friend was showing, if his clenched jaw and narrowed eyes where anything to go by. It was clear to both of them that a throw down could happen at the drop of a hat.

"I looked through the peephole," Puck answered. "Besides, I know you… it was only a matter of time for you show up."

Finn smiled a cynical smile that didn't look right on his face; it was too hard and bitter for the boy that Puck knew and guilt gnawed at him with the knowledge that he was directly responsible for it. "So, who told you?"

Finn huffed, annoyed. "Who didn't tell me! It's being twittered back and forth among everybody in the group. You two leaving Mike's together, the coziness. At first I didn't believe it, but then, I remember how much of a bastard you are."

Puck sighed as he looked down at his feet. "If you start with the name calling, this is going to spiral quickly, Jackass."

Finn stood up from his chair, his fist clenched, the mood in the kitchen getting darker and thicker with every passing second. "I think it has already spiraled, Puck… you really can't help yourself. You can't help but fuck my girlfriends!"

"Ex-girlfriend." Puck answered the asshole, reflex inside jumping out.

"You're not even going to try to deny it?" Finn asked, his eyes wide.

"Finn, it's not even eight in the morning and I'm in her kitchen shirtless… you'd have to be brain-dead not to get it." Puck continued bluntly but without malice. "I'm sleeping with Rachel, Finn."

The words said out loud seemed to freeze Finn in his spot, causing more guilt to whirl around in Noah's stomach until he thought he would choke on it. Leaving the counter, he walked over to the table and sat down, gesturing Finn to return his seat. "Look, man, you know I hate chick moments but if this is the last time you ever speak to me and I honestly don't blame you if that was the case… lets have this out. Okay?"

Finn remained silent, the clenching of his jaw back but he nodded anyway.

Puck looked at his hands. "Quinn wasn't about you, and even though it sucks, it wasn't all about her either. She's hot, sure, but it was more about me feeling like a loser, I didn't feel like I was enough and I thought if I could get the pretty blonde cheerleader who is also president of the celibacy club then it proved that I wasn't worth shit. And I know that blows 'cause you were my boy but when I was fucking up your relationship I wasn't thinking much farther than not feeling worthless."

Finn exhaled audibly, looking still serious but less pissed off. "And Rachel?"

"Nothing happened while you guys were together."

Finn waited for Puck to continue, raising an eyebrow when he didn't. "That's it, that's all you have to say about it?"

"I'm sorry if it bothers you," Puck continued. "But I'm not sorry it happened."

"Puck!"

"What?" Puck asked defensively. "Dude, you don't have a leg to stand on here. You didn't seem to be heartbroken the last few times I've seen you with Santana draped all over you."

"That's different." Finn argued.

"How?" Puck asked.

"She's not supposed to move on from me!" Finn exclaimed, standing up again.

Puck leaned back in his chair, staring at his friend. "Don't be a dick, Finn."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah, you did!" Puck answered. "You're just lucky she didn't hear that. She owns your balls."

"You're just going to use her and move on." Finn argued, his tone nasty.

Puck stood up, getting in Finn's face. "You don't know jack shit about me and Rachel… so, you don't get to have an opinion."

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," spoke a soft voice from the door, both boys turned around to see a still sleepy, very annoyed Rachel Berry standing there in shorts and shirt, her arms crossed. "What's going on in my kitchen?"

"Bitch-fest, Berry." Puck answered, taking a moment to appreciate the tininess of her clothes. "And an attempt at breakfast."

Rachel turned her eyes from her ex, to the shirtless boy, swallowing a sigh at the sight of his chest but not the smile at his words. "You were making me breakfast?"

"Trying."

"Thank you, Noah, but I think Finn and I need to talk."

Puck looked at her for a moment before nodding. He walked around the table over to her and placed a kiss against her cheek. "I'll go shower."

xxx

Puck pulled another white towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist after taking the slowest shower possible. He had given Rachel and Finn over forty minutes to talk; now, he was getting dressed and going back downstairs. He'd given them more than enough time. Walking back down her stairwell, he didn't hear any loud voices just the clacking of pots. As he walked back in the kitchen, he found Rachel alone, finishing the pancakes he had started.

"He already left." Rachel announced, answering the silent question as Puck sat down.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel sighed as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of him. "It wasn't great but it wasn't horrible… things were said and I told him to butt out."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Things were said?"

"Finn can be…colorful when hurt." Rachel hedged.

Puck rolled his eyes as he took a bite. "He was a dick."

"He was… Finn."

"He was a dick." He repeated.

Rachel nodded. "It's done. What we are and what we aren't is none of Finn's business and I told him that emphatically."

"What did he say?"

"Noah…"

"What did he _say_, Rachel?" He repeated once more, no room for argument in his tone.

Rachel got up from the table to get some orange juice from the refrigerator, keeping her back to him. "He said that you'll use me and leave me, that you don't know love and I'm going to get screwed over."

Puck got up and walked over to where she was standing, looking into the refrigerator with her, his body warming her back. "And you said?"

Rachel closed the frig and turned around, leaning against it. "I told him he doesn't know jack shit."

"That's my girl!" Puck smiled. "He doesn't, Rachel."

Rachel rolled her eyes, dismissing the comment but Puck pushed on, his face serious. "He doesn't know anything about us. He's wrong."

Rachel felt a flutter inside at the way he looked at her. "Noah."

Puck leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly, taking his time and her breath away.

"He's so very wrong about us, Baby." He whispered against her lips.

**A/N: I know some would have wanted the Finn/Rachel conversation but I think Rachel said everything she needed to say last time they had a conversation. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. Ended the lessons

A/N: So this is it, I want to first thank my beta who is always there ready to make sense of my rambles. And second thank for all the great reviews guys, you guys make writing fun. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 9.

Rachel let out a contented sigh as Noah pulled out of her, his arm cradling the back of her head as he pulled her to his side. Her finger tracing small designs over his chest, listening to his deep breathing which matched her own as their racing hearts slowly went back to normal.

"You're trying to kill me." Puck mumbled into her hair as he pressed a kiss against her skin.

Rachel simply giggled, turning to look up at him. "What a way to go!"

"Easy for you to say!" Puck countered. "You've broken me."

Rachel let out a mock gasp as she went to her elbows, leaning in to give him a teasing kiss. "Whatever happened to badass Puckerman?"

Puck let out a deep laugh as he rolled over her once again. "Are you questioning my badassness? Have you not seen my guns?"

"Your arms are lovely." Rachel chuckled, remembering her line.

"Damn right." Puck murmured, his face pressed against her neck, his tongue playing over her skin.

"All of you is lovely." She whispered her words, trailing off as she felt his hand between her thighs, teasing her still wet opening with his fingertips. "I thought I broke you?"

"I mended." He said softly as his middle finger circled her, slipping in.

Rachel opened her legs wider, bending a knee to cradle him between her thighs as she felt his finger replaced by something bigger and wonderfully hard. She moaned as she felt the head of his dick push in. "I thought I was killing you?"

Puck hooked both her legs over his shoulder and snapped his hips forward, sinking into her in a long smooth thrust that left her gasping. He grinned at her as he let out a hiss when she brought her hands to his arms, digging her nails into them. "You said it yourself, Babe… what a way to go!"

Rachel didn't respond; speech left her as he moved over her, his thrust getting stronger and harder, their bodies slick and overheated. She hung on for the ride, incoherent moans coming out her mouth as she kissed him. She could feel her body getting tenser and tenser as she closed in on her peak; she tried to ignore it, wanting it to continue on forever but Puck had other plans as he pinched her clit, sending her over in a rush. A scream passed her lips as her body bowed. Puck watched enthralled, the passion and pleasure in display over her features. That and the clenching, scathing heat of her body sent him spiraling, too. This time he didn't pull away, he simply rolled onto his back with her, settling her on top of him without disconnecting.

He ran his hand over her naked warm back, tracing her spine as she caught her breath. He smoothed her hair as she finally looked at him with warm sleepy eyes and a serene but amused smile on her lips. "Okay, now I think _you _are trying to kill _me_."

"Returning the favor." He said as she laid her head on his chest again. "Sleep, Baby."

"Hmm," She mumbled, already half there. "I'm too heavy to sleep on you."

Puck snorted at the absurd comment and simply wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep soon after her.

xxx

Their summer was quickly coming to an end. The days were getting shorter and the nights were cooler and Puck was quickly becoming a permanent fixture in the Berry household. Her fathers hadn't commented on the fact that Finn was now out of the picture and that Noah was very much in. They seemed to surprisingly accept Noah with open arms into their lives which she knew still surprised Noah every time he came over. The Glee Club members seemed to be accepting, too. After the general curiosity had died down, no one bothered to make a big deal out of it. No one reacted to their displays of affection other than occasional glares from Finn which had stopped after Santana, of all people, told him to grow up one night when they were all watching movies at Mercedes' house.

Tonight the group had gathered at Quinn's as a farewell to their last night of summer freedom since classes would start in the morning. They had made it Broadway musicals night when she and Kurt had won the right to choose movies and Chinese food. Rachel sat next to Noah watching amused as he broke kosher rule by eating his sweet and sour pork.

"Bad Jew." She teased as she leaned in and kissed his check.

Puck simply chuckled while chewing his food and let out a hearty_ hmmm_ as he scraped the bottom of the container.

Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Brittney and Kurt who sat on the other side of her, looking at the two DVDs Kurt was holding for the next movie they were going to watch, unable to decide between _Chicago_ and _Mama Mia_. She let Noah move to get up and smiled as she felt him caress the side of her face before making his way out of the living room with empty containers in hand.

xxx

Puck made his way down the hall and into the kitchen, ignoring as he had all night the seriously catholic vibe Quinn's house had, putting disposable plates, used forks and empty cans of soda in the trash.

"Hey!"

Puck turned around at the soft voice to find Santana leaning against the door frame, empty containers in hand as well.

"Hey." He answered back, taking them from her.

"Thanks."

Puck nodded, not really sure what else to say as he watched Santana fidget, something that was so very unSantana. "What's up?"

"Nothing…" She hedged which made Puck's eyebrows rise. "You look happy, it's good."

Puck remained silent, waiting for a punch line, not sure what to do with the lack of disdain or sarcasm coming from his ex.

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, squaring her shoulders. "With Rachel, Puck."

Puck narrowed his eyes. "And you think that's good? You hate her."

"Still do." Santana quipped. "But not as much as before."

"You hate me." He reminded her.

"Still do but not as much as before." She repeated with a smirk that he answered back.

"Ditto." He answered, relaxing a little when he realized she wasn't after anything.

"He'll come around." Santana said. "Not right away, but he will. You guys bruised his ego but even Finn realizes that you and Berry are a better fit than he and she were."

Puck shrugged like he didn't care but her words gave him hope that his friend wouldn't give him the silent treatment forever.

"He's not a bad guy."

"I never said he was." Puck responded.

"He's a great guy." Santana continued.

"I wouldn't go that far." Puck joked, taking in the slight blush over Santana's cheeks as she spoke about Finn. "So you tell him you're in love with him yet?"

Santana let out a chuckle. "I'm waiting for him to fall in love with me… to tell me, he's not there yet."

Puck felt a rush of warmth at the confession from the normally prickly bitchy girl who was so used to getting anything and anyone she wanted. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'd be an idiot not to, Sans."

Santana flashed him a genuine smile before it turned into a smirk. "And you, you tell Berry you love her yet?"

Puck rolled his eyes, not surprised of the turnabout. "I'm waiting for her to realize that she's _already_ in love with me."

It was Santana's turn to roll her eyes. "Cocky mofo."

Puck laughed as he walked all the way back to the living room, reclaiming his seat next to his girl, interrupting her conversation as his hand came to the back of her smooth neck pulling her into a deep kiss. He parted her lips with his, sinking his tongue deep into her warm sweet mouth, his tongue dancing with hers as he pulled a moan out of her. He grinned into the kiss as one of her hand clutched his shirt while the other clung to his shaved head. A groan escaped his lips as she raked her nails over his scalp, his own hands clenching locks of her beautiful dark hair. He broke the kiss only when his lungs started to burn at the lack of oxygen. He looked down at her and grinned as he saw her dazed expression and flushed face. The room was silent and he knew if he looked away from her, he would find his friends gaping at them. This was more than the PDA they were used to seeing so he didn't bother.

Instead his expression took a wicked turn.

"Want to continue this somewhere else, Berry?" He asked, a shit-eating grin breaking out when she nodded eagerly, laughing amused when she got up first, pulling him with her.

He simply waved their friends good-bye as he followed her out the door, loving the fact that they were all still speechless. On his way out, he caught Santana's eye and the smile on her face as she mouthed the words again. He laughed and sent her a friendly good-bye wink.

He closed the door to the Fabray house and walked over to his truck where his girlfriend impatiently waited.

"You're walking too slowly, Puckerman." Rachel pouted as he closed in.

Not bothering to answer, Puck simply pressed her against the passenger door with his body. This time his kiss was soft and barely there as he took his time, his thumb drawing circles against her cheek. His lips lightly pressed against her as they shared breath. "Do I make you happy, Baby?"

Rachel looked into his hazel-green eyes, seeing a slight insecurity in his expression like he wasn't sure of the answer. "You make me happy, Noah… very happy."

Puck kissed her again, holding her to him. "Me, too, Rachel… more than you realize."

Breaking the embrace, he opened the door for her. That night, he snuck her into his room, showing her everything; neither were saying anything yet. But as she stared at up at him as they made love, he knew.

Soon.

xxx

Rachel stood at her locker, her head deep in it searching for her lucky pen. She could feel Noah next to her, waiting for her to finish her search before walking with her to her class, just as he had for the last week. Rachel blinked at the thought; school had started a week ago and every day at the start of the day Noah waited with her before walking her to class. She took a book out, not holding it for more than a few seconds before he took it from her hands, just like he did every day. He waited for her, walked her to class and carried her books. He kissed her, he touched her in a way no one else had. She touched him in a way she had never touched anyone. He made love to her and held her through the night after. Rachel jerked back quickly, her head banging on the locker door on the way to look at him. She stared at him as he looked at her with a soft knowing smile that made her realize that he had waited for her to be ready for this very moment.

"You get it yet, Berry?" he spoke quietly, his eye filled with tenderness that still surprised her about him. His callous thumb sliding over her cheek. "Did you learn yet?"

"We're in love!" She blurted out, the shock in her voice making her feel foolish.

He chuckled amused before leaning down and in to give her the softest kiss: one that had her eyes flooding with happy tears. "Yes, Baby… we're in love. So you've finally learned?"

Rachel nodded shakily, a tear slipping past her eyes down her face to his thumb that was ready to wipe it away.

"Good." He whispered against her lips, his big hands holding on to her tiny waist, ignoring the people around them. He whispered, "The bell." Final words before fully kissing his girlfriend.

"Here ended the lessons."

_**Fin**_


End file.
